Disney Shattered Nexus
Disney Shattered Nexus is an American thriller comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since May 12th, 2019. Synopsis When Rapunzel accidentally caused the Disney multiverse to alter itself, she assembles a group of people affected by the altering of the world. Characters Main *'Rapunzel' - the one accidentally caused the shattering of the universe, wanting to bring the worlds back into their normal state. *'Aladdin' - a street rat who never found Genie, resulting him in now being an outlaw ready to steal anything that can grant his survival and decides to join Rapunzel in her quest. *'Yzma' - the Emperor's former advisor who is now aiding Rapunzel due to being more benevolent and kind. *'Hercules' - a demigod who now lives alone, believing he is a monster. When Rapunzel finds him, she ends up convincing that he isn't a freak as he joins her in her quest. *'Elsa of Arendelle' - the exiled former queen of Arendelle who now joins Rapunzel's group in order to claim her rightful position, even if it implies killing her younger sister. *'Stitch' - an alien creature who is rather funny and often carries around a gun to show off his skills. Supporting *'Fairy Godmother' - Cinderella's fairy godmother, as implied by the name, who is immune to the effects of the switching, but ends up being TBD. *'Flynn Ryder' - a bounty hunter was hired by Frollo to kill Rapunzel in exchange of a personal island with TBD. *'Kronk' - Yzma's oafish henchman who aids her to TBD. *'Dr. Jumba Jookiba' - TBD *'Wendy Pleakley' - TBD *'Merlin' - TBD **'Arthur Pendragon' - TBD **'Archimedes' - TBD *'The Five Princesses', consisting of: **'Cinderella' - the fearless leader of the scavanger group known as the Five Princesses who TBD. **'Snow White' - TBD **'Aurora' - TBD **'Belle' - TBD **'Tiana' - TBD *'Timon and Pumbaa' - a goofy meerkat and warthog duo who TBD. *'Wendy Darling' - a British girl who attempts to stop Captain Hook from taking TBD. *'Jasmine' - the leader of a resistance group in Agrabah whose royal powers were stripped by Jafar, wanting to stop TBD. *'Hans' - Anna's former fiancée who after learning of her unstable condition, tried to talk sense into her, being banished from Arendelle as well starting to settle down in Agrabah. *'Dr. Facilier' - TBD *Pixar here or in some spinoff * Antagonists *'Princess Kidagakash Nedakh' - the ruler of Atlantis who begins to take over countless realms to show her true power and attempts to conquer all of the lands. **'Milo Thatch' - TBD **'Moana' - the corrupt leader of the Island of Montinue who now aims to use the other lands to expand her empire. She is revealed to be under the influence of Kida and is extremely loyal to her. **'Ariel' - a mermaid who is under Kida's influence and TBD. *'Judge Claude Frollo' - a pervert judge who has successfully murdered Quasimodo and forced Esmeralda into becoming his wife as TBD. **'Esmeralda' - Frollo's loyal wife who is rather TBD. *'Shan Yu' - the leader of the Huns who conquered most of the China and now aims to take TBD. **'Fa Mulan' - TBD *'Hades' - the god of the Underworld who has taken control of Greece and now TBD. *'Captain James Hook' - a pirate who plunders any kind of treasure that can give him power and TBD. **'Mr. Smee' - TBD *'Queen Anna of Arendelle' - the corrupt queen of Arendelle who banished Elsa after tricking her into helping her to take control of the spirits and Northuldra, causing her to became insane and wants to gain power. **with her or nah **'The Four Spirits' - TBD **'General Mattias' - TBD ** *'Simba' - a formerly friendly lion who has gone insane with power due to a curse thrown by Scar, turning into a vicious and cruel similar to TBD. **'Nala' - Simba's TBD mate who TBD. ** *'Jafar' - the TBD Sultan of Agrabah who has banished Jasmine into another realm after taking it over from her father as he pursues the dream of TBD. **'Iago' - TBD *'Cecil Clayton' - a vicious British hunter who TBD. *'Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hämsterviel' - TBD **'Captain Gantu' - TBD ***'Reuben' - TBD *'Kaa' - TBD *'Madam Min' - TBD **'Guinevere' - Min's TBD assistant who was originally cursed to be a squirrel for accidentally ruining a TBD as she tries to make her boss happy and make Arthur hers by constantly attempting to lure him into TBD. *'Gaston' - TBD *'Pocahontas' - TBD * Issues #''/The World's New/'' - After Rapunzel ended up switching the fate of the Disneyverse after getting into an incident with the Fairy Godmother, she ends up in a distorted universe where everyone is changed into a more darker and twisted. #''/Attack of the Huns/'' - TBD #''/Hook Me!/'' - TBD # # # # #''/Back to Arendelle/'' - The group arrives to Arendelle where it seems to be TBD. # # # # # # # # # # #''/The Battle, Part One/'' - TBD #''/The Battle, Part Two/'' - TBD # # # # # Trivia *This title doesn't feature the Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh universes as well as Disney Channel/XD original animated series due to its focus on theatrical features. *Due to being set in another universe, several characters have notable redesigns, for example: **Rapunzel initially looks the same as the film, but she adopts later on a shorter buzzed hairstyle and wears a leather jacket and daisy dukes. **Aladdin looks essentially the same, although bearing a small beard. **Yzma looks essentially the same at the point that Rapunzel asked if she was a dinosaur. **Hercules has grown a full beard and wears a robe. **Elsa now wears a tube top and leggings and has changed her hair into a loose hairstyle. **Stitch looks mainly the same. ** **Kida wears a TBD. ** **Anna has an interesting redesign where her hairstyle resembles Cersei Lannister from later seasons of Game of Thrones and wears a black dress. ** **As a human, Guinevere has long red hair and wears a silver dress. ** Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas